godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Bye-Bye Jupiter
|rating =Unrated |budget =¥???,???,??? |gross =¥???,???,??? |runtime =129 minutes |designs =None }} Bye-Bye Jupiter is a 1984 tokusatsu produced by Toho Company Ltd. It was released to Japanese theaters on March 17, 1984. Plot ☀ It's the 22nd Century (2125 AD), and mankind's population has exponentially expanded beyond Earth's carrying capacity. Therefore, humans now live throughout the Solar System and the total population has gone well over 18 billion. As a result, there's a severe energy crisis for planets further out from the sun and plans to turn Jupiter into a second sun have been set into motion. However, markings are found on Mars that indicates that alien life lives in Jupiter and the J.S. Project (Jupiter Solarization Project) is put on hold. Meanwhile, rogue members of the radical environmentalist group Jupiter Church attempt to sabotage the J.S. Project. In an ironic twist of fate, the head engineer of the J.S. Project, Eiji Honda, discovers that his ex-lover Maria is one of the radicals planning on sabotaging the project. At the same time, a satellite carrying two crew members is destroyed by a black hole heading straight to the center of the Solar System. This black hole could destroy humanity in one fell swoop once it collides into the sun. However, Jupiter is near the black hole's path. The engineers of the J.S. Project decide to change their plan and shoot Jupiter into the black hole, thereby altering the hole's path and potentially save the galaxy's inhabitants. However, time is short.... TBA Staff Cast Appearances Monsters *Godzilla (Stock Footage) *Mothra (Stock Footage) *King Ghidorah (Stock Footage) *Rodan (Stock Footage) Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Minerva Base *Space Arrow *Tokyo-III *Flash Bird Convoy *Jade 3 *Muse 12 *Freight Ship *Jupiter Ghost *Transmitting Device *Small Transmission Ship *Escape Pod Gallery Soundtrack Alternate Titles *''Sayonara Jupiter'' *''Goodbye, Jupiter, Goodbye'' (Adiós, Júpiter, Adiós; Spain) *''Steely Vultures Space'' (Ατσαλένιοι γύπες του διαστήματος; Greece) *''Operation Jupiter'' (West Germany) Theatrical Releases *Japan - March 17, 1984 Video Releases Geneon (2003)Amazon.co.jp: さよならジュピター デラックス版 (1984) ジェネオン エンタテインメント *Released: March 21, 2003 *Region: Region 2 *Language: Japanese *Format: Color, Dolby, DTS Stereo, Limited Edition, Widescreen *Other Details: 1.78:1 aspect ratio, 130 minutes run time, 2 discs Discotek (2007)Amazon.com: Sayonara Jupiter (1984) Discotek *Released: January 30, 2007 *Region: Region 1 *Language: Japanese (Dolby Digital 5.1), English (Dolby Digital 5.1) *Format: Multiple Formats, Color, Dubbed, NTSC, Original recording remastered, Subtitled, Widescreen *Other Details: 1.85:1 aspect ratio, 130 minutes run time, 1 disc Videos Trailers BYE BYE JUPITER (1983) FULL HD TRAILER|''Bye-Bye Jupiter'' Japanese trailer Trivia *Akihiko Hirata's role as Inoue Ryutarou in this film was the actor's final role before he died later that same year. Hirata was planned to appear in The Return of Godzilla as Doctor Hayashida, but was replaced by Yosuke Natsuki after his death. *In one scene, Captain Hoger Kinn can be seen watching Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster. *Sakyo Komatsu originally wanted Orson Welles to play the role of SSDO President, but he was replaced by William Tapier. References Poll Do you like Bye-Bye Jupiter? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Toho Category:Films Category:Japanese films Category:1980s films Category:Showa films Category:Heisei films